Welcome To My Life
by Yer My Nothing
Summary: Its about Emma Nelson getting breast cancer and dealing with it! I stink at Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Familiar Voice to Scare

I ran as fast as I could, down the hall around the corner.

"Hello! Anyone. Hello." I screamed as loud as I could. _Where is everyone!?_ I scream hello again yet nobody answers me. Why isn't any one here? I check my watch everyone should be up by now I run to a window and look out there, they are outside. I run as fast as I could down the hall to the door but the hall is getting longer and longer. A phone rings I can hear it its sounds like its coming closer to me. I see it. I run to it. I answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker. I hear muffled breathes.

"I'm BACK!" said the voice on the other side of the connection. I drop the phone. It smashes on the floor. All I can think is: Oh My Gosh Its _**HIM. **_I stand there motionless and in silence the only thing I can here is my heart beating loud and fast, _boom, boom, boom._ I calm myself down. But I still stand motionless. Remembering that voice made me sad. In those moments of sadness I decided its time to go away far away from this place some where I can be free to live my life the way I want to. But I couldn't do that I'm in this prison. Not a prison with bars. A prison where nobody could leave. That's the one thing that stops me from living a life. People say I'm crazy but I don't believe that. I think its just a misunderstanding about me. I mean I did one thing that was out of control but anyone who was in my position would do the same. I need to look the way I did it wasn't my fault I felt like a fat lard. But I'm getting better. But yet I'm getting worse. I've stopped the bulimia and anorexia but I have gotten the worst thing yet. Breast Cancer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hours After

I woke up a few minutes after my dream ended with a needle in my arm with a bag above. I was getting Chemo. I looked around nobody was there. Just like the dream. I began to panic. Is my dream coming, true? I thought to myself. I found my self looking out of my room again. But this time people were roaming the halls of _Lake View_ a hospital for cancer patients. My friend Manny is in here also. I don't know why she said she has been in and out of the hospital a lot also. She goes to Degrassi also. I haven't seen my parents so far for about 3 hours that is when they put me in this place. Don't trust anyone, my motto. If you don't trust then you can't get hurt. It started back in 4th Grade. My best friend died in a car crash along with her parents. Her name was Addison I called her Addie. A drunk drive hit the side of the car as her and her parents were heading on a trip. My mom told me that night that I had lost my best friend for good. In 8th Grade I got my first boyfriend his name was Sean he was perfect: nice, sweet, funny, and really cute. But we broke up after 4 months of dating. He had pushed me. But we got back together at my mom and step dads wedding. I remember that day like it was yesterday he kissed me lightly but just enough to tell that he really did care. In 9th I found my real dad in a institution. He took acid and fell off a bridge my mom had told me he was a doctor not a patient she lied to me that day. Then my step dad was diagnosed with Leukemia. This was a little bit after my baby brother Jack was born. Sean and I broke up because of the new group. Sean left me to hang with them. In 11th I got a gn pointed at my head by Rick. A psycho, who I felt pity for I thought he was just a troubled soul. Sean stood in his way protecting me. They wrestled for the gn it went off and they both went down. But it wasn't Sean who was shot Rick died. Before he died Rick shot Jimmy Brooks the high schools staring basketball player. Now he is Degrassi's wheelchair basketball player but he gave that up for drawing he is an excellent drawer. After that my life was worse than it already was. Sean left to live with his parents in Wasaga Beach. I started going to the ravine at the ravine were vans and in the vans were people h00k!ng up. I was one of them for about 3 or 4 times but only with one guy. Jay Hogart. A hot guy with a bad attitude but he went out with Alex Nuñez. Alex was infected with an STD. So it turned out she got it from Jay who got it from some other girl and it was going around the school. It turned out I had gotten that STD from Jay. But it was treatable. I'm cured of that. I am about to start my senior year at Degrassi. But I am a different person. I am a person with breast cancer. I have been in chemo for 4 times now. I have almost lost all of my hair. But Snake is collecting it to make a wig for me. He is my dad. He might not be my biological dad but he is my dad.


End file.
